Because We're Twins
by 4seasons08
Summary: Kamu tahu Kibum, apa yang paling membahagiakan dan aku syukuri di dunia ini? Karena aku terlahir bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah berbagi sampai sejauh ini. Kyuhyun-Kibum again! Brothership


Because We're Twins

Kyuhyun-Kibum Brothership

.

.

Setelah turun dari bus, Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit yang ada di seberang jalan. Dia mengabaikan omelan orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya di lorong rumah sakit. Sekarang hanya ada satu nama yang ada di pikiran remaja laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Kibum langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat yang dituju dan mendapati seseorang yang membuatnya cemas sedang memainkan _game_ di PSP. Sebuah cengiran khas langsung menyambutnya. "Kamu habis dikejar setan?" ejek remaja laki-laki yang duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol itu dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat dan jarum infus di tangan kanannya.

. "Syukurlah Kyu, kamu tidak kenapa-napa," Kibum berkata setelah menormalkan napasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Kamu pikir aku akan kenapa-napa gitu? Kamu jahat sekali, Bum," Kyuhyun mendramatisir keadaan setelah mem _pause game_ nya.

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan, Kyu." Kibum duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Kibum selalu saja merasa cemas setiap kali mendapati saudara kembarnya itu masuk rumah sakit. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memiliki imun yang lemah, ditambah lagi beberapa tahun lalu dia mengalami gagal ginjal sehingga mengharuskannya untuk rutin cuci darah.

Tadi, setelah pulang sekolah Kibum mendapat kabar dari eommanya kalau Kyuhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri setelah cuci darah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kibum panik karena kejadian ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Kibum sangat takut kalau kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk.

"Nah, karena kamu sudah ada di sini, temani aku bertanding _game_!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan antusias. Kyuhyun yakin kembarannya ini juga selalu membawa PSP di dalam tasnya karena Kibum juga suka bermain game walaupun tidak semaniak dirinya.

"Aku sedang malas bermain _game_ ," jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang dibaca.

"Oh ayolah Kibum, kamu ingin membiarkanku mati kebosanan karena bermain sendirian?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk Kibum.

"Hahh, baiklah, tapi kita hanya bermain satu kali. Setelah itu kamu harus beristirahat!"

"Sip!"

Mereka pun akhirnya bertanding _game_ dengan kesepakatan siapa yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi _game_ nya terlebih dulu, dialah yang menang. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengomel karena hampir gagal menyelesaikan misi. Dalam diam, Kibum memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kembarannya itu. Berharap kalau kebersamaan mereka akan berlangsung lama.

"Yes! Aku berhasil!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan senang.

"Dasar maniak!" Kibum membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya istirahat." Kibum langsung mengambil PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Bum-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Istirahat sekarang atau aku tidak mau lagi menenmanimu bermain _game_!" Tanpa banyak membantah, Kyuhyun pun menurut karena baginya Kibum yang marah akan lebih menyeramkan daripada Eomma.

Setelah Kyuhyun tertidur, Kibum kembali mengamati kembarannya itu dalam diam. "Bodoh! Selalu saja bersikap ceria dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu." Kibum tahu, kembarannya ini selalu berusaha bersikap ceria bahkan terkadang menyebalkan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dirasa agar tidak membuat khawatir.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit dan bisa dipastikan Kibum selalu datang setelah pulang sekolah. Kibum sudah hapal betul sifat Kyuhyun yang mudah bosan jika sendirian.

Saat Kibum berjalan melewati ruangan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun, dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dokter dan orang tuanya. "Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik, tapi kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Kita harus segera menemukan pendonor ginjal yang cocok untuknya," dokter itu berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Kami berdua sudah melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi hasilnya tidak cocok. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa dengan cuci darah saja, Dok?" kali ini Appa yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya cuci darah hanya terapi sementara sampai menemukan donor yang cocok. Tapi, pada kasus Kyuhyun, tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat untuk terus menjalani cuci darah."

Seketika keheningan menggantung di ruangan itu. Sementara itu di luar, Kibum merasakan lututnya lemas.

"Dokter! Bagaimana dengan ginjalku?" Entah memperoleh kekuatan dari mana Kibum berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat dokter dan kedua orang tuanya sangat terkejut.

"Kibum …," Eomma memanggil dengan suara lirih.

"Appa, Eomma, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berbagi bahkan sebelum kami melihat dunia. Jadi tolong izinkan aku untuk berbagi dengannya. Aku … aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan lagi," Kibum berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya," Appa berkata setelah melihat kesungguhan di mata Kibum. Eomma pun langsung memeluk putranya itu.

Angin sore bertiup lembut, membuat daun-daun dan bunga-bunga yang berada di taman rumah sakit ikut bergoyang mengikuti iramanya. Terlihat dua orang remaja yang sedang duduk bersisian.

"Kamu tahu Kibum, apa yang paling membahagiakan dan aku syukuri di dunia ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit yang dihiasi awan seputih kapas.

"Bisa bermain game?" jawab Kibum asal.

"Bukan itu bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Karena aku terlahir bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah berbagi sampai sejauh ini."

"Kamu tahu Kyuhyun, Tuhan mentakdirkan kita lahir bersama bukan tanpa alasan. Dia menginginkan kita untuk saling berbagi dan menjaga. Bahkan kita berbagi di rahim Eomma sebelum kita melihat dunia. Jadi, tidak perlu berterimakasih atas apa yang aku lakukan."

"Tetap saja, karena kamu mendonorkan ginjal itu, aku bisa selamat." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jika kehidupan selanjutnya memang benar ada, aku akan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita sebagai saudara kembar lagi."

"Hei! Sejak kapan kamu jadi melankolis begini?" Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kamu ini tidak bisa membaca suasana!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

"Marah nih? Baiklah, kita tidak jadi saja tanding _game_ nya," Kibum berkata sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Eh? Mana bisa seperti itu? Kamu sudah berjanji padaku setelah operasi kita akan bertanding dan yang kalah harus mentraktir!" Kyuhyun berusaha mensejajari langkahnya dengan Kibum.

"Oke! Siap-siap kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Tidak akan!" Kyuhyun membalas tidak mau kalah.

Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sungguh mereka merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki satu sama lain. Berharap bisa saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Mengukir banyak cerita bersama yang semakin menguatkan ikatan persaudaraan keduanya.

A/N: Ya ampun inilah efek kebanyakan baca ff KiHyun. Jadi pengen bikin ff tentang mereka juga kan. Ini juga gara-gara dua makhluk tampan itu sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Tapi, awal tahun baru banyak foto Kyuhyun bertebaran *senangnya. Kibum, kamu di mana?


End file.
